


My 520

by xiaoyangdery



Series: gummy bears, cheek kisses, moomin cookies [4]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Childhood Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Rencas - Freeform, Romance, Weddings, alternative universe, luren, yukren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyangdery/pseuds/xiaoyangdery
Summary: And when the singer started singing and he could hear—could understand—the lyrics and the meaning of the song, all he could think about was his best friend and his feelings for him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: gummy bears, cheek kisses, moomin cookies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747966
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	My 520

**Author's Note:**

> happy 5/20, this is for all the luren shippers who keep holding on to make the ship stay afloat
> 
> please note that scenes written out aren't exactly in chronological order, but i hope it makes sense

__

If Yukhei were to say he doesn’t quite remember how or when everything started, it would be a complete lie.

_Because he does._

To answer the _when_ , it was exactly eight years ago, ironically, on the 20th of May, 2020, between 5:45 and 5:48 in the afternoon, while they were walking back to their apartment after their classes. Yukhei knows this because he just glanced at his wristwatch to check the time, but he can’t tell for sure because of the glare of the setting sun coming from the direction they were heading to.

To answer the _how,_ it was when Renjun turned back to look at him, drowned in an oversized orange hoodie that perfectly matches, almost blending, with the skies and telling him to _hurry the fuck up, Yukhei, what are those long legs for if you walk slower than that sloth from Zootopia?_

That exact moment, Wong Yukhei realized he was in love with his best friend of fifteen years, Huang Renjun.

And so the first thing Yukhei did when they got back to their shared apartment was to lock himself inside his room, telling his best friend that he won’t eat dinner because he has to work on something.

The cold shower he took didn’t help, because all he could think about was his realization. What was going to happen now? Is he going to act awkward around Renjun? Will he be able to hide his feelings? Will Renjun be able to see through him? There’s just so many questions plaguing his mind.

With a sigh, he opens his laptop and goes straight to YouTube, clicking on a familiar playlist that somehow helps calm his nerves when he’s feeling anxious. He hums to a familiar tune, opening another tab to start on his assignment. He has no idea how much time has passed, letting himself be drowned in music as he does his best to finish a homework a week before its deadline, with the good and rational part of his brain saying that it’s a good thing for him to do to avoid cramming and to have more free time.

When he looks out his window, the skies have changed to black, with little to no stars twinkling, but with a huge full moon shining bright.

Feeling a sort of pull to look at the celestial body, he abandons his work just to stare at the huge sphere, looking so near yet knowing it was so far away. Almost instantly, it reminds him Renjun, remembering that the younger is fond of astronomy, astrology, and of the supernatural. Without him noticing, a smile found its way to his lips, thinking about the times their younger selves would spend time at the Wong’s, sometimes the Huang’s, front garden, on a blanket, at night, talking about aliens and spaceships and spirits. But the more he thought about it, it was mostly Renjun doing the talking, and him, just listening, only giving an input or two every once in a while.

The song changes to a new one, the playlist he selected having ended but the next being on auto play. It was something he’s never heard of before, but he’s too lazy to walk five steps and click on the next song, so he simply lets it play. The intro reminds him of a drum or a bongo or something similar, being played in a beach, perhaps around a bonfire.

And when the singer started singing and he could hear—could understand—the lyrics and the meaning of the song, all he could think about was his best friend and his feelings for him.

__

“I had no idea that I had to do this,” Renjun’s father addressed the audience in a joking manner. “I’m not good with speaking in public, so bear with me for a few minutes of redundancy and stutter, and perhaps a weird mixture of language.”

The reception hall was filled with lighthearted laughter accompanied by a few soft claps. Beside him, the host handed him a bottled water, and he thanks him with a curt nod.

“Perhaps a lot of you, if not all, know this, but we became neighbors with the Wongs when Renjun was five years old,” he began. “I won’t tell you my age, please don’t try to compute it anymore!”

There was a slight quiver in his voice, but he stood proud, even with all the eyes on him.

“We were new to the neighborhood, and while I was talking to the movers to carry our things inside the house carefully, our neighbor introduced herself to us, inviting my wife and son over to their place. I wasn’t invited, no I’m just kidding! Anyway, at dinner, Renjun told me he found a best friend, and it was a certain _Xuxi ge_.

Of course, I was concerned. Who was this so-called Xuxi ge? Until my wife explained that it was the son of our next-door neighbor. She told me how Yukhei—we call him that because Xuxi is an exclusive name for Renjun so we can’t call him that and it kind of stuck, sorry—now, where was I? Oh right, so Yukhei offered him a candy and they spent hours playing with Yukhei’s toys in the Wongs’ yard, and every time Renjun would ask to borrow and play whatever toy Yukhei was holding in his hands, Yukhei will smile and hand it to him without any complaints.”

His wife and Yukhei’s mother shared a fond look, as though reminiscing the memory.

“From that point forward, Yukhei—and all of the Wongs, actually—became part of our family. There were even times that I’d think I have two sons, especially when I wake up to their screaming on a Saturday morning, when they’re having a contest on who can shout the loudest, or when I unconsciously order two portions of a kid’s meal at a fast food joint, making sure that there are two toys inside. Sometimes, I’d think that I have no child at all, when I’m eating dinner with my wife on a Saturday night, only to have the front door banging open and Renjun comes running, add muddied and sweaty with the biggest smile on his face. And then I’ll remember that I do have a son, whom I’m only seeing at, what, seven in the evening?

Our families spent a lot of time together, from regular days to birthdays to holidays. I met a lot of their mutual friends, and then as they grew older they also had different set of friends. I met some of Renjun’s high school friends, college buddies, members from his orgs. Majority of them were just friends in passing, but Yukhei remained constant. And for that, I am thankful.

When they told us they were dating, we were worried. But I think it’s natural for parents to be worried about their child, no? More so, because we already see Yukhei as our own. If they break up, it will hurt not just them, but us, too. My heart will hurt for the both of them, and for each of them. ‘ _What about their friendship_?’, I’d ask myself sometimes.

But today, they proved that those doubts were completely useless, because, just look at them! They’re happy. And nothing makes me happier than seeing them like this. Their relationship is far from perfect, they’re not perfect, but they just…they just love. They’re just in love. They talk, they communicate, they listen, they understand and they comprehend. And that’s what makes their love work.

Maybe this is a decade-and-some-years overdue, but Yukhei, welcome to the family. But! Just know that ever since you were young, from the moment that you became friends with Renjun, I already saw you as my son.

Yukhei was, is, Renjun’s friend, best friend, brother, partner in crime. A confidant. And then a crush, boyfriend, fiancé, and eventually, here they are standing in front of you—of us—as husbands.

And I saw this—this, I don’t know what to call it—umm, thing, from uhh, this thing called Twitter? And I’d like to use it today, I’m just not sure if it’s the right context, but… It’s a LUREN world, and we’re all just living in it!”

__

It takes Yukhei a whole year to confess—at least properly.

He’s tried dropped hints about his feelings for Renjun, but his friend never really caught on. Whether he’s being too subtle about it or the younger is just plainly oblivious, he’s not sure.

Case in point number one, he hugs Renjun a little bit longer and tighter every morning. Their morning hugs usually lasts and average of ten seconds (it was Renjun who counted and told him), but Yukhei hugs him at least five to seven seconds longer.

Next, he washes their clothes. In their apartment, Renjun is in charge of cooking, while Yukhei is in charge of doing the dishes, and they do their own laundry. But Yukhei volunteered to wash Renjun’s laundry countless of times, sometimes even demanding to do so. Sure he uses the excuse of saving water and detergent, but Renjun should have at least caught on, right?

__

“I think my husband said everything, so I’d just say a few things,” Renjun’s mother said into the microphone.

“Yukhei, thank you for being my Renjun’s friend. When we moved into the neighborhood, I know he was afraid. It was basically a new life, moving from one country to another, but he found comfort in you.

Thank you for loving him, thank you for respecting him, thank you for being you. For being Wong Yukhei that my Renjun can depend on. I love you, my son.”

It was short but meaningful, and it was a message that holds a lot of feelings into it. From his place, Yukhei mouths a _thank you, I love you_ to his mother-in-law, and the woman sent him a smile while trying to stop her tears.

__

May 5th, 2021, exactly a year after Yukhei came to what he calls _The Realization_ , he’s sitting on a blanket laid out on the grass on their lawn. It was Renjun who suggested doing it, and as usual, Yukhei agrees with everything his friend says. They are surrounded by empty packets of chips, a carton of nuggets, an empty tub of mint choc chip ice cream, and other junk foods enough to last the two of them a week but will probably get eaten in a day or two. Yukhei also brought his guitar outside, upon Renjun’s insistence

So here they are, moon gazing, because there were no stars to look at, completely all alone. Both his and Renjun’s parents went on a vacation (out-of-town, without them!), leaving their homes to their care, and Yukhei told the latter to sleepover at his instead, to which Renjun immediately agreed.

“Xuxi ge,” Renjun nudged his arm. “Sing a song for me, please.”

“You’re the singer,” Yukhei mumbles, but one look at Renjun pouting at him and he immediately crumbles. “Fine, fine.”

Taking his guitar, he practices a few chords, adjusting the some pegs as needed. Once satisfied, he begins playing a soft and calming tune, one that’s unfamiliar but sounds soothing to Renjun.

Yukhei begins singing softly, deep, husky voice mingling perfectly with the chords he plucks.

_I want to lay down by the fire with you_ _  
Where souls are glowing, ever warmer too  
Your love surrounds me like a lullaby  
Singing softly, you are mine, oh mine_

_Moon has never glowed this color_ _  
Hearts have never been this close  
I've never been more certain  
I will love you 'til we're old_

He smiles at Renjun, swaying his head as he continues singing. His eyes are deep yet soft, seeming to hold a lot a lot of things he wants to say.

_Maybe the night holds a little hope for us, dear  
Maybe we might want to settle down, just be near  
Stay together here_

_We follow the pull of fate, into this moment  
We follow the pull of fate, into this moment_

_Moon has never glowed this color  
Hearts have never been this close  
I've never been more certain  
I will love you 'til we're old_

And dear god, Renjun’s heart is beating fast, as though he’s running a marathon and he wants to reach first. He can feel them thumping of his chest, like his heart wants to escape from the constraints of his ribcage, and he’s afraid.

So, so afraid.

Of something

Of everything.

Of…nothing…

He’s afraid of his Xuxi ge knowing, but at the same time, he’s afraid of his Xuxi ge not knowing.

It’s confusing him, but he knows exactly what to do.

_Maybe the night holds a little hope for us, dear  
Maybe we might want to settle down, just be near  
Stay together  
Maybe the night holds a little hope for us, dear  
Maybe we might want to settle down, just be near  
Maybe the night holds a little hope for us, dear  
Maybe we might want to settle down, just be near  
Stay together  
Stay together here_

Yukhei finishes the song, and the strumming of his guitar also comes to an end. Yukhei just stares at him, with the same soft smile and the same soft eyes. Everything around them is silent, save for their breathing. For a moment, Renjun wonders whether his friend could hear how loud his beating heart is.

“Xuxi ge,” Renjun calls his name fondly, softly. “Xuxi ge, I’m in love with you.”

And Renjun is still scared.

Scared of rejection, scared of ruining their friendship.

Scared of losing his Xuxi ge.

He’s even more scared when his Xuxi ge buried his face in his palms, because the next moment, he could hear him sniffling, could see his shoulders shaking, and he’s afraid because he really might have ruined their precious friendship.

“Why are you crying?” Renjun asks, helplessness could be detected in his voice. “Please don’t cry, you can reject me and we can forget about this, but please stop crying.”

“Why would I want to forget this?” Yukhei said, voice muffled by his hands. Finally, he takes several deep breaths, composing himself, before finally raising his head to meet Renjun’s eyes. “I was about to confess to you, you know. Literally, I was three seconds away, but you, you said those words first!”

“So why are you crying?”

“Because I was overwhelmed. Because I never thought that you’d like me back. Because I never thought you’d say those words first. And because I love you too, Renjun.”

A smile formed on Renjun’s lips. His eyes were full of love and adoration and relief, and he can’t help but shed a few tears as well, which Yukhei wiped away with his thumbs. “A-are we—”

“No!” Yukhei exclaimed, and they both widened their eyes. “I mean, don’t ask me! Okay, that sounded just as bad, but what I mean was I want to be the one asking you!”

“Okay then,” Renjun giggles. “Ask me now.”

“N-now? Won’t you give me time to prepare? Balloons, flowers, candles, chocolates, what else? Umm, a speech! A more heartfelt confession!”

Renjuns chuckles, cupping his cheeks. “I don’t need those. Balloons? We have the moon; it’s round and beautiful. Flowers, we’re literally just a few feet away from your mom’s rose and hibiscus plants. Candles, that flickering streetlight is no different from a candle. Forget the chocolates, I liked the chicken nuggets better. And you sang me that song. It’s more than enough. You’re more than enough for me. So please, ask me now, before I ask you myself.”

“Okay,” Yukhei agrees. Taking a deep breath, he takes Renjun’s hands in his, placing soft kiss on his birthmark. “Renjunnie, be my boyfriend?”

“Yes. I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Under the moonlight, with the smell of roses lingering in the air and a flickering streetlight buzzing every second, they shared the sweetest kiss.

__

“...So when Yukhei told us that he and Renjun were dating, I wasn’t really surprised.” Yukhei’s mother said. “Because for so long, they acted like it, and the only thing that’s missing was the formal term, that they’re boyfriends, you know? Renjunnie has always been a dear friend to him, and, well, I can’t say what exactly changed between them, when they transitioned from best friends to boyfriends, because to us, Renjun is still Renjun.

He’s still the same Renjun who calls me mama because that’s what Yukhei calls me and he adopted the term from when they were still kids. He’s still the same Renjun who has the brightest smile to offer. He’s still Rejun who likes drinking tea with me and his own mother. He’s still the same Renjun who will wordlessly help around the kitchen.

He’s still the same Renjun, but at the same time, he’s also different. Because now, he’s the Renjun that’s married to my Yukhei. And that’s a good change, a good different, you know? It’s good because it’s Renjun.”

There were low murmurs coming from the crowd, but her attention was on the newlyweds. He sees Yukhei dabbing the corner of his eyes, and Renjun doing the same. She sends a smile their way, which they reciprocated, and as she steps away from the podium, Renjun mouths to her, ‘ _Thank you, mama’._

Yukhei’s father was called on to start his speech, and he readily takes a packet of tissue from his pocket, setting it in front of him beside his water bottle. As he was preparing to speak, he accidentally nudged the mic stand, letting out a surprised shriek right into the microphone. The incident caused a lighthearted laughter from everyone, and he laughs along with them. Somehow, it provided comedic relief which was very much welcome.

“Finally, it’s my turn, huh?” he jested, chuckling. “I’ve been waiting for so long for this, maybe even before I got married? I’ve always wanted to make a speech on my child’s wedding, and I imagined myself being the jokester, maybe embarrass him of childhood memories. That’s what father’s do, right?

And then I hear my wife and our friends saying these touching stuff earlier, and in my mind, I thought, ‘What should I say? They took the dramatic route, what kind of father am I if I don’t do the same? But how do I make them cry?’

Before I knew it, my wife finished talking and I’m being led up here, so…we’ll just see how it goes.”

He takes a deep breath, trying to compose himself, but not even a word later, his tears began to fall. With an embarrassed laugh, he takes a tissue to wipe his tears away.

“Sorry,” he chuckles. “So, Renjun and Yukhei. Where do I even begin? How about from their wedding? And I’m not talking about today’s wedding, but their childhood wedding, when Yukhei was six and Renjun was five.

I didn’t witness it, it was all Yukhei telling me one Saturday—actually, he was yelling. ‘Papa, papa! Renjun and me married today! Dery made us wedding vows and me and Renjun had gummy rings and then we ate cookies after!’ Believe it or not, they even had pictures from that day, because he took his mama’s phone without her knowledge.”

With a laugh, he adds, “Such a bummer, you know? My son’s first wedding and I wasn’t invited, so I told myself, once he gets married again, I’m attending, by hook or by crook. No, no, I’m just kidding!

Anyway, I see Yukhei taking care of Renjun, but Renjun takes care of Yukhei too, you know, in his own ways. Actually, allow me to share this story from before they entered college, while we were moving their things into their apartment.

Everyone was in Yukhei’s room back then, because he has way more things than Renjun, but I went to the kitchen to grab a drink. I had no idea Renjun was behind me, and then he suddenly says, ‘Papa, don’t worry about us. I promise to keep your son alive. Maybe I can’t keep him out of trouble that much, but I can at least keep him breathing and in one piece.’

Of course, it made me laugh. It’s likely to happen—Yukhei getting in trouble Renjun has no control of, but Renjun will keep him alive and afloat. And that means a lot to me.

And I don’t want to be this overbearing parent that messages their child every day to know what’s happening, but I do want to know how they are once in a while. So Renjun sends me messages once in a while. Not just me, of course. My wife and his parents too. He’d send me a message, ‘Hey, Papa! Yukhei’s still alive. We’re eating pizza because we didn’t want to cook tonight. How are you and mama?’ or ‘Papa, please tell your son eating three packs of ramyeon in one sitting isn’t healthy.’ Or ‘Papa, today we tried drinking that beer you and dad like. It was so bitter, how do you stand that? Anyway, Yukhei’s still alive.’ And usually, those were accompanied by pictures of them, and I’d get jealous because their food sometimes looks better than mine.

Dating part, I wasn’t really worried. I think they were mature enough to handle the relationship. Of course, there were the initial doubts, but somehow, at the back of their minds, I know they’ll work it out because they have a strong foundation. So points for me for that!

But you know what really made me see my son as a man? It was when he told us he wanted to marry Renjun.

It was when Renjun had to go overseas for work, it was for a week. He drove to our home, invited the Huangs over, and while we were sitting on the couch, he knelt down in front of us, bowing in front of Renjun’s parents, saying, ‘Please give me your blessings to ask for Renjun’s hand in marriage.’

Of course, we were surpised when he did that, but the first thought that came into me was, ‘Wow, Yukhei really is a man right now.’ And no, I don’t mean that I didn’t see him as a man before, but to me, it just had an impact. He was so respectful in front of us, and we can all see the determination and the love. He wants to marry Renjun. He loves Renjun. And he loves us and Renjun’s parents. And I really admire him for that. So when I say that I know Yukhei is in good hands, and that Renjun is in good hands, I mean it”

It’s emotional. Everyone was silent, wiping their tears, and he was no better. Truning to look at his sons, he sees Yukhei holding Renjun’s hand, and they both smile at him.

__

Clad in matching deep sapphire blue velvet suits, Renjun and Yukhei are lost in their own world, dancing slow. They didn’t mind the guests murmuring around them, all that they cared about is being in each other’s arms. With a content smile, Renjun leans his head right on Yukhei’s chest, loving the steady beat of his husband’s heart.

A familiar song begins playing in the background, string and percussion in perfect harmony, one that holds a place in Renjun’s and Yukhei’s hearts. As their childhood friends Donghyuck and Chenle began singing the song, Yukhei leans closer to Renjun’s head, singing the words only for his husband to hear.

_Moon has never glowed this color_ _  
Hearts have never been this close  
I've never been more certain  
I will love you 'til we're old_

_Maybe the night holds a little hope for us, dear_  
Maybe we might want to settle down, just be near  
Stay together here

And Renjun can’t help but sing with him, because it’s _their_ song. It’s the very song that brought them together, even with the simplest confession of their love. It’s the song that’s just inherently _Renjun and Yukhei, Yukhei and Renjun_.

“I have never been more certain,” Yukhei whispers.

“I will love you ‘til we’re old,” Renjun whispers back.

“You’re my *5.20.”

**Author's Note:**

> *5.20 is a Chinese slang, which means/sounds similar to I love you, so the date has a huge meaning for the two of them.
> 
> it's my birthday today so here's a birthday treat! happy 5.20, people!
> 
> fic is inspired by the song/lyrics used - [Ben&Ben's Maybe the Night,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YC_uJXpsYC4%22)  
> go check it out
> 
> comments and kudos are always welcome and well-appreciated (≧▽≦)
> 
> hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/calamari520)  
> and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/maricalamari)
> 
> DO NOT PLAGIARIZE AND/OR REPOST ANYWHERE


End file.
